


Missing for Years

by Caradee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creepy Vegeta, GT timeline, M/M, Sexual Content, i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His son had good taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing for Years

 

His son had good taste.

That was what went through Vegeta’s head as he swooped down and began to nibble on the tender neck exposed to him. The owner of the neck let out a delicious gasp, and squirmed. In response Vegeta began to grind his hips against the boy.

And Goten reacted deliciously.

Vegeta grinned and made the movement again. How sweet and wrong this was. Goten was his Son’s mate. But Trunks was long gone. Half way across the galaxy looking for the black star dragonballs. Leaving Goten home alone, and defenseless to the Prince of Saiyan’s demanding charms.

He was positive that both Goten and Trunks had been excited about the year long trip for a assortment of reasons. Alone time between the two mates would be on the top of that list of reasons. But that wasn’t how things played out. Instead Gohan’s brat of a daughter had snuck on the ship, and taken Goten’s place. Just as Vegeta had snuck into his son’s home, and snuck into bed with Goten.

 It hadn’t been hard. Vegeta had seen the way Goten had stared at him while he trained. The brat  _was_  mated to his son, and  _who_  did Trunks get all his good looks from anyway?

  _Me._

Meanwhile his attraction for Goten ran much deeper. He watched the boy grow up into the handsome man he was today. Had fathered the young boy, while his dimwit of a father was off on hair schemed adventures. Had slowly obsessed over the boy, as Vegeta watched Goten’s boyish face turn into the pretty boy features his father graced him with. And Vegeta had been disappointed when Goten had chosen Trunks instead of him.

  
_Well, I’m no longer disappointed_ , Vegeta’s mind growled as his hands wrapped around Goten’s hardened dick. The young demi saiyan wailed in reply and bucked into his hand. Vegeta smiled victoriously, and went to pleasing his lover.

One year was a long time for Goten to be without his mate, and it was plenty of time for Vegeta to get what he had been missing all those years.


End file.
